LO QUE EL DINERO NO PUEDE
by Sallen1223
Summary: Finalmente Ayase no puede soportar más el trato que recibe de Kanou y toma la decisión de irse… sin embargo, tal vez el prestamista millonario tenía razón al decir que los dos estaban unidos por un lazo más profundo que la sangre.
1. DUDOSO

Resumen: Finalmente Ayase no puede soportar más el trato que recibe de Kanou y toma la decisión de irse… sin embargo, tal vez el prestamista millonario tenía razón al decir que los dos estaban unidos por un lazo más profundo que la sangre.

Esta historia comienza inmediatamente después de que Kuba confiesa sus sentimientos a Ayase y Kanou regresa de su viaje de negocios.

 _Este hombre…_

Una embestida directa dentro de su cuerpo, un mordisco nada inocente a su oreja y un apretón suave pero preciso a su miembro.

Sólo que ahora no podía jurarse a sí mismo que eso era algo malo.

 _Este hombre, con sus manos que todo lo rompen, él…_

Es verdad que ya tenían algún tiempo viviendo juntos pero realmente Ayase no había logrado aún llegar a una conclusión definitiva en nada… no terminaba de entender lo que Kanou quería de él, y tampoco había tenido el tiempo de reflexionar acerca de sus propios sentimientos al respecto.

 _Este hombre… terminará por romperme también a mí._

Otro apretón, otra caricia furtiva en su entrepierna y una embestida más… se rompió entonces.

Un último grito seguido de un gemido débil mientras el producto de su arrollador orgasmo se derramaba en las sábanas manchando y humedeciendo la superficie blanca, después de eso su mente estaba confusa y su cuerpo pedía a gritos por un descanso. Sus ojos se cerraron porque la luz de la nueva lámpara de mesa daba directamente a su rostro y su garganta estaba seca después de todo el tiempo que se la había pasado gritando, el semen de Kanou se liberaba lentamente en su interior pero debido a un movimiento repentino del hombre mayor comenzó a derramarse sobre sus glúteos.

Ese momento… ese momento en que Kanou alcanzaba su clímax era siempre aquel en el que Ayase podía finalmente descansar y eso era algo a lo que su cuerpo se había acostumbrado.

Cerró los ojos disponiéndose a dormir, pero un sonido (también familiar) llegó a sus oídos y la textura de algunos papeles tocó su piel… el adormecimiento del cansancio fue ahuyentado pero sus ojos se apretaron desesperadamente, porque eso que caía sobre él era dinero… 500.000 yenes, si es que quería ser específico.

" _Compraré tu cuerpo por $500.000 cada vez"_

Por supuesto recordaba esas palabras y recordaba también el día en que habían sido pronunciadas por primera vez… pero esos eran recuerdos desagradables, recuerdos que no quería evocar so pena de morir de vergüenza. Recuerdos que no debían de ser más que eso, porque Kanou le había dicho que quería que fueran una familia y le había demostrado afecto de múltiples formas ¿verdad?

Y sin embargo… sin embargo no importaba que tan desesperadamente rezara o suplicara, día a día los billetes se derramaban sobre él por lo menos una vez y el papel moneda tocaba los moretones y chupetones que quedaban en su cuerpo como marca inconfundible de la posesión de Kanou.

Su cuerpo estaba agotado y su mente insistía en brumarse pero lo más cansado de todo era el peso que sentía en el corazón; un peso derivado de la incertidumbre y de la humillación.

Sintió como Kanou se movía en la cama junto a él, sintió su cuerpo caliente y pesado acurrucarlo contra sí y escuchó una voz que preguntaba si estaba bien.

¿Estaba bien? Su boca dijo "sí", su mente gritó "no" y su corazón en realidad no estaba seguro que cuál era la respuesta correcta.

Las lágrimas que había derramado y su saliva también habían caído sobre la funda de la almohada y ahora que su cabeza se acurrucó a conciencia la humedad lo incomodó obligando a su mente a preguntarse cómo era que algo que estaba tan mal y que después lo lastimaba tanto podía ser en el momento algo tan placentero.

La mano de Kanou eligió ese momento para acariciar su cabello y si bien Ayase no se encogió ante el contacto ese toque estaba lejos de ser para él algo tranquilizador.

Pero todas sus molestias y toda su preocupación se centraban en realidad en una única pregunta porque, Kanou le había dicho un día que él quería ser su familia, pero ¿cómo podía la familia pagar por sexo?

 _A eso se le llama prostitución, y Kanou-san siempre dice que es un negocio rentable._

Su propio pensamiento lo impactó de lleno… prostitución. Sí. Esa era una palabra que había rondado por su mente en más de una ocasión pero cuando en momentos como estos esa palabra salía a flote, bueno… esos eran los momentos que Ayase prefería para refugiarse mentalmente debajo de las mantas y olvidar todo. En otras palabras, siempre que equiparaba el sexo por dinero con la prostitución, Ayase recordaba su antigua vida: una vida en la que su contacto sexual más intenso había sido un inocente beso de luz con una compañera de clases a los diecisiete años, en la que el dinero y los lujos faltaban pero por lo menos tenía la libertad de salir a donde quisiera y en la que sus acciones sólo lo afectaban y concernían a él…

Pero ese tiempo había acabado.

Ayase jamás sabía que pensar con respecto a Somuku Kanou. Por un lado el prestamista era un hombre fuerte y amable que lo hacía sentir seguro, y sería un hipócrita total si negaba además que era un amante experimentado y dedicado que hacía estallar estrellas ante sus ojos al menor hilo de provocación… el otro lado de la moneda era sin embargo más turbio, porque el presidente de la compañía de préstamos era un hombre petulante y posesivo al que no le importaba pasar por sobre los sentimientos de los demás para conseguir lo que quería o dejar en claro su posición y superioridad; prueba de eso era el propio Ayase marcado siempre por los dientes del pelinegro y encerrado a piedra y lodo entre cuatro paredes que no lo dejarían salir si no le era atada una correa en forma de alguno de los gemelos o de un aparato de rastreo sintonizado por el propio Kanou. Era también una triste prueba Kuba, quien sentía una herida en el corazón cada vez que el arrogante jefe ondeaba a Ayase delante de él como una bandera sólo para demostrar que el muchacho al que Kuba quería jamás podría corresponder a sus sentimientos.

¿Ayase y Kuba? No, eso el rubio ni siquiera lo consideraba… no quería herir a Kuba pero no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos, y eso no quitaba que se preocupaba por lo que el mayor de los gemelos sentía y que le tenía cariño y respeto como si el ex ladrón fuese también su hermano mayor.

Ese hombre cuyas manos todo lo rompen había roto sus barreras, sus prejuicios, sus miedos y muchas de sus inseguridades… pero había roto también su dignidad, sus esperanzas y sus sueños.

¿Qué es lo que quedaba de Yukiya Ayase entonces?

La respiración regular que anunciaba que Kanou se había dormido le pegaba casi sobre el oído de manera que Ayase se levantó de la cama y desnudo como estaba se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo entero. Sus pezones, su pecho, su cuello e inclusive parte de la entrepierna tenían marcas de dientes y su cadera lucía amoratada con las marcas de los dedos de Kanou.

Era su propio rostro el que Ayase veía en el espejo, pero no estaba seguro de que esa persona con su rostro fuera realmente él.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía Ayase se acercó a al fondo de la habitación hasta llegar a la única ventana… la luna en cuarto menguante tenía una forma extraña, muy similar a la de una sonrisa de gato risón1, o al menos así se lo imaginó el muchacho al recordar ese libro que su madre le había leído cuando aún era un niño.

 _Esa luna… la luz que la luna proyecta no puede destacar porque las luces de la ciudad la opacan por completo… y cuando estoy con Kanou-san siento que a mí me pasa lo mismo… cuando estoy con él, la persona a la que compró opaca por completo a la persona que soy._

El chico no quería volver a la cama, en lugar de eso se quedó de pie junto a la ventana un largo rato, preguntándose si la luna en algún momento llegaría a sentirse como él cuando las personas preferían voltear a ver los anuncios publicitarios antes de ver su hermosura natural.

1Gato de "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" de Carol Lewis.


	2. ASUSTADO

Descargo de responsabilidad: Sí, por más que lloro, imploro y pataleo Okane Ga Nai no me pertenece… pero si lo hiciera bueno, algo como esto es lo que pasaría:

.

Ayase se había levantado temprano, había asistido a la universidad (llegando tarde por culpa de Kanou) y había logrado pasar por todas sus clases sin incidentes de ningún tipo ni distracciones.

La tarde cayó sin embargo y Ayase sabía que debía darse prisa para regresar a casa, donde como siempre preparó la cena y esperó a que Kanou llegara, los dos cenaron uno junto al otro y Ayase sintió sus mejillas encenderse de gusto cuando Kanou alabó el sabor de las croquetas que había preparado. El sentimiento sin embargo no fue duradero pues una vez que el muchacho terminó de lavar los platos Kanou lo atrajo hacia sí y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo de una manera muy poco cuidadosa.

-Kanou-san – gimió Ayase – Kanou-san, basta ya ¡por favor detente!

No es que estuviese siendo remilgoso y tampoco era que esas caricias bruscas le desagradaran ya, pero tenía que hacer un cartel para exponerlo el día siguiente y si esa tarea realizada en sus cinco sentidos y sin interrupciones le tomaría gran parte de la noche, si hacía _eso_ con Kanou no estaba seguro de que podría siquiera terminar su trabajo.

Ayase había compartido esas preocupaciones con el hombre mayor, pero como siempre Somuku Kanou ignoró las súplicas del muchacho y le arrancó la ropa prácticamente de un solo tirón.

-Kanou-san, no…

-Sabes que es inútil tratar de oponerte, Ayase. Además, no tiene sentido que protestes cuando sabes que disfrutas de esto tanto como yo.

-Pero…

 _En realidad no se trata de la sensación física, es sólo que no creo poder soportar_ – una imagen de los billetes cayendo sobre su cuerpo llegó a su mente – _la razón por la que estamos haciendo esto._

Ninguna de esas palabras salió de sus labios. Los labios de Kanou habían llegado a la punta de su miembro y como siempre que eso sucedía su capacidad de expresar cualquier idea coherente se vio anulada por completo. Gemidos de placer dejaron su garganta y sus caderas trataron de levantarse buscando con desesperación liberarse por completo, no obstante Kanou fue fiel a su costumbre y una vez que Ayase eyaculó dentro de su boca volteo al chico sobre la cama y comenzó a prepararlo para la penetración.

Ayase gimió, gritó y hasta lloró de placer al sentir al prestamista dentro de él, pero conforme la bruma del orgasmo comenzó a disminuir fue consciente de los billetes que volaban sobre la cama y, tal cual era la costumbre, toda la dicha que su cuerpo había experimentado se vio opacada por el dolor de su triturada dignidad.

Por lo general el cansancio lo vencía antes que a Kanou, pero por segunda vez en la semana Kanou se quedó dormido junto al cuerpo de Ayase, por lo que el muchacho salió con cuidado de la cama y llegó hasta la sala donde su tarea escolar estaba sin empezar.

….

-¿Kuba-san? – se arriesgó una vez que estuvo a solas con Homare en el auto.

-¿Sí, Ayase-san?

-Yo… lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-A últimas fechas Kanou-san te ha estado tratando con bastante rudeza ¿verdad? Yo… de no ser por mí ustedes estarían trabajando también como siempre, y quiero disculparme por eso.

A pesar de que sabía que se estaba jugando la vida, Homare se volvió en el auto y tocó con cuidado una de las manos que el chiquillo tenía apoyadas en su regazo; cuando Ayase notó el movimiento se sonrojó y trató de quitar sus manos pero el mayor de los gemelos no se lo permitió.

-Ayase-san, tú no tienes absolutamente nada de que disculparte.

-Pero… Kuba-san, yo agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero sobre eso… - _no puedo acobardarme ahora, Kuba-san merece que sea sincero con él_ – es que yo no puedo… no puedo corresponder a…

-He sido consciente de eso desde el principio – sonrió de manera reconfortante – tranquilo, lo que menos quiero es complicarte la vida…

-Es que no me entiendes… yo no…

Pero sus palabras – lo mismo que el contacto de Homare – se cortaron cuando Somuku Kanou llegó al auto con el celular pegado al oído y la misma expresión que tenía siempre que estaba en medio de algún negocio.

-No me importan tus problemas personales – lo escucharon gritarle al teléfono – ¡si no tienes el dinero para mañana a primera hora vas a desear no haber sido un nadador tan talentoso como para haber logrado salir del río! ¿Está claro?

El jefe colgó la llamada y Kuba no pudo sino odiar como enfocó sus dos enormes ojos de depredador en el pequeño Ayase sonriéndole como si no acabara de amenazar de muerte a alguien.

-¿Kanou-san…?

-Tranquilo, sólo estoy terminando de arreglar un asusto pendiente. Kuba, llévanos al departamento de Ayase de inmediato.

-Enseguida, presidente.

-Pero… - Ayase intentó protestar pero los labios de Kanou atraparon a los suyos.

-Tu exposición es en la última clase ¿cierto? Ya que lograste terminar el cartel anoche bien que hoy podemos tomar el almuerzo en tu apartamento y disfrutar un rato antes de que tengas que estar en la escuela.

-Pero – Ayase trataba impotente de zafar el agarre que las manos de Kanou tenía sobre su piernas – no puedo… tengo clases antes de la exposición y además no hay nada de comida en el apartamento.

-Ese no es problema. Podemos mandar a Kuba por el almuerzo mientras te hago gritar un par de veces – respondió Kanou acariciando descaradamente el miembro del chico sobre la ropa.

Homare lo miró desde el espejo retrovisor sin ser capaz de ocultar todo el odio que en ese momento le tenía. Sabía porque estaba haciendo esto pero a pesar de que conocía a ese hombre desde hace años le tomaba aún mucho trabajo creer que fuera capaz de llegar a tal exhibicionismo sólo para reiterar la propiedad sobre Ayase… aunque viéndolo desde otra perspectiva tal vez el verdadero descaro ahí era que no le importaba el cómo se debía de sentir el pobre muchacho al ser tratado de una manera tan ruin.

 _¡Es un desconsiderado! De tener a Ayase, yo lo trataría con más cuidado y no permitiría que se sintiera incómodo._

-¡Ahí! – gritó entonces el rubio con el poco aliento que las caricias del presidente de habían dejado – podemos… ¡ah!... podemos comprar algo en ese autoservicio y aprovechar para surtir algunos ingredientes que me faltan en la casa de Kanou-san para cocinar los platillos que quiero.

Kuba estaba seguro de que el presidente se volvería a negar, pero para su sorpresa Kanou simplemente quitó sus manos de encima del rubio e hizo el gesto que hacía para indicar que quería que el vehículo se detuviera.

-Démonos prisa – ordenó con su voz áspera – o puede que cambie de opinión y decida _cobrarte_ en los pasillos.

Ayase se sonrojó pero Kuba comprendió que el comportamiento de su jefe dependería en gran medida de que él mismo buscara cerrar la boca y comportarse de la manera correcta… cosa que no quería hacer pero que haría por el bien de Ayase.

Así Ayase y el presidente bajaron del auto aparcado frente al autoservicio y Kuba Homare estaba seguro de que no tardarían… el tiempo comenzó a pasar entonces y Kuba se extrañó de que no regresaran; por un momento siseó de enfado y de preocupación pensando que Somuku se había atrevido a cumplir su amenaza de humillar a Ayase en los pasillos de la tienda cuando las dos figuras del presidente y Ayase reaparecieron por la puerta del establecimiento llevando dos bolsas de compras y varias cajas de cartón adornadas con listones y moños como si de regalos se tratasen. Movido más bien por el instinto y la curiosidad bajó del vehículo para ayudar.

-No pensé que comprarían tanto – reconoció casi a regañadientes.

-En realidad compramos sólo unas cosas – explicó Ayase – pero parece ser que es el aniversario de la tienda y algunos de los artículos están premiados haciéndose el premio efectivo al momento de la compra.

-Ayase tuvo bastante suerte y la mitad de las cosas que escogió resultaron ganadoras – complementó Kanou de mala gana.

-Vaya que eso es algo digno de mención – aceptó Kuba.

Y después de eso los tres subieron nuevamente al auto.

En realidad no había habido una razón verdadera por la que ese día debió haber sido diferente de otros, es decir, aunque siempre estaba metido en líos no era raro ver que Ayase tenía buena suerte… pero la normalidad del día terminó cuando (después de una hora de vagar por los alrededores) Kuba llegó al departamento del chico para descubrir que Kanou y Ayase habían terminado ya de comer el improvisado almuerzo.

-Yo… es la hora de que vuelva a la universidad – una vez dicho esto Ayase bajó los ojos, preparado para que sus intenciones fueran descartadas. Pero para su sorpresa Kanou le sonrió con naturalidad.

-Tienes razón. Pasaremos a dejarte a la puerta de la escuela y Kuba te recogerá al final del día.

 _¿Qué es lo que pretende? El presidente no suele ceder en lo que dice, aunque… tal vez esto tenga que ver con los preparativos del cumpleaños de Someya-san._

Sus pensamientos regresaron al presente cuando se dio cuenta de la forma tan descarada en que en Kanou volvía a tocar a Ayase casi obligándolo a recostarse en el asiento trasero y haciendo al chico sonrojarse y bajar la mirada…

 _Luce tan adorable… entiendo por qué es que Ayase tiene que soportar al presidente, pero lo que no logro comprender es qué el presidente sea capaz de aprovecharse así de su inocencia. Es tan despreciable…_

Se dio cuenta de que no podría mantenerse bajo control si seguía mirándolos y por eso prestó más atención de la realmente necesaria al camino… a eso se debe que mientras se dirigían a la universidad Kuba no pudo dejar de notar que había una camioneta que los había seguido desde dos calles atrás.

 _Puede que no sea nada_ – pensó mirando de reojo por los laterales – _pero hay algo que no me da buena espina._

Como si leyese sus pensamientos y notara que la oportunidad se escapaba, el conductor de la camioneta sospechosa aceleró y trató de impactar en el costado del auto. Kuba leyendo el movimiento movió el volante y aceleró para esquivarlo con lo que Kanou casi cayó del asiento.

-¡Idiota! – Escuchó que le gritaba - ¿quieres terminar tus días en la Bahía de Tokio?

-Presidente, Ayase-san; les recomiendo que abrochen sus cinturones…

Un segundo arranque respondido por Kuba a tiempo de salvar otra vez el auto del presidente (con todo y sus pasajeros) de daños y un acelerar a fondo del mayor de los gemelos que dio pie a que el otro auto también saliera disparado detrás de ellos. Una persecución que duró dos calles más antes de que el copiloto a bordo del vehículo acosador bajara la ventanilla y abriera fuego en contra del auto de Kanou con una pistola de alto calibre.

-¡Kanou-san! – Ayase chilló. A pesar de que los cristales blindados resistían el impacto Kanou arrojó a Ayase contra el asiento y recostándose sobre él para protegerlo de cualquier impacto intercambió una mirada con Homare.

Una vuelta violenta el volante mientras la ráfaga interminable de metralla asustaba o los demás conductores y amenazaba con traspasar el blindaje del auto.

Kuba apretó los dientes: antes había existido la posibilidad de que sus enemigos intentaran un robo o un secuestro, pero ahora quedaba caro que la intención de los atacantes era la de derramar sangre sobre el pavimento.

Una maniobra más con el volante los sacó del punto de mira por unos segundos, pero para entonces el cristal blindado tenía un aspecto frágil que indicaba que no soportaría muchas descargas más.

En otros tiempos, en una circunstancia similar, Kanou habría dado a Kuba la orden de dar media vuelta y tratar ellos de emboscar a los perseguidores al tiempo que alguno de los dos gritaba en el teléfono por refuerzos; en estos tiempos ambos hombres valoraban la vida de Ayase por sobre todo lo demás, por lo que cuando Kuba pisó el acelerador a fondo y consiguió dar algunas vueltas de alto riesgo y zigzagueos entre el tráfico para perder a los atacantes Kanou no hizo ni el más pequeño intento de protestar.

Justo antes de perder de vista al vehículo atacante una última bala fue capaz de traspasar el cristal trasero del auto de Kanou y se incrustó violentamente en el parabrisas.

….

Como siempre que llegaban al estacionamiento del departamento de Kanou, Ayase se sintió seguro.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando pero esa era una reacción esperada después de toda la adrenalina que había estado corriendo por su sistema, y es verdad que su cuerpo dolía porque a pesar de que los asientos del auto eran muy blandos Kanou lo había empujado con una fuerza excesiva y lo había aplastado un poco… a pesar de eso, ahora se sentía seguro.

-¿Necesitas que te revise un doctor? – Ayase volteó a ver a Kanou. Ese hombre lo había protegido y lo había envuelto entre sus brazos haciéndolo sentir seguro y, a pesar de que también él había estado en el tiroteo, Kanou no mostraba en su rostro una sola señal de agitación o de miedo, más que eso, su cabello estaba tan extrañamente ordenado como siempre lo veía Ayase cuando entraba en la oficina y encontraba a ese hombre sentado, leyendo reportes o firmando Dios sabe qué cosas.

-¿Ayase?

-¿Eh? – Se sonrojó – ¡No! Yo estoy bien. Y tú ¿no estás herido, Kanou-san?

-¿Yo?

-La bala que se impactó en el parabrisas…

-No estoy herido. Ven, después de lo sucedido hoy no creo que sea una buena idea que regreses a la universidad.

Ayase gimió por lo bajo. Kanou tenía razón pero él se sentía frustrado, es decir, después de todo el trabajo que le había costado terminar su cartel…

El sonido de la puerta del piloto que se abría hizo que Ayase se olvidara de todo lo demás y recordara que él y Kanou no habían sido los únicos tripulantes del auto.

-¡Kuba-san! – ahora el muchacho estaba espantado, pues de la cabeza del mayor de los gemelos la sangre había chorreado hasta empapar la camisa blanca que ese día vestía Homare con su traje color gris obscuro.

-Tranquilo, Ayase-san. No estoy herido – la réplica de Kuba llegó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Pero… pero… estás sangrando.

-Mmm… mira, la bala me pasó rozando y debió de romper algunos vasos capilares, pero no se trata de nada grave.

-Pero…

-Kuba tiene razón – casi escupió Kanou ahora bastante serio – vamos, te llevaré a la habitación. Y tú – añadió mirando amenazadoramente a un Kuba que tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa presumida – llama a un médico que te revise.

-Comprendido, presidente.

Ayase se sintió frustrado al no poder quedarse a preguntar más a Kuba acerca de cómo estaba… pero no se atrevió a contradecir a Kanou.

En realidad si lo que quería era la introspección lo primero que debía hacer era reconocer que unos cuantos meses atrás jamás habría dejado de lado a una persona herida, pero por otro lado él ya no era la misma persona que había sido tiempo atrás, sin embargo ¿quién era entonces? ¿Era el "pequeño" patético al que el mundo entero había olvidado cuándo su abuela falleció? ¿Era el muchacho ingenuo al que Tetsuo había vendido a cambio de su vida? ¿Era la propiedad que el excéntrico prestamista había comprado en la subasta? ¿Era el que perdió algo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenía de forma abrupta, dolorosa y violenta en los brazos del que después había jurado que lo protegería? ¿Era el estudiante que en los últimos tiempos lograba a duras penas sobrevivir en la escuela sin reprobar o meterse en líos con sus compañeros? Independientemente a las respuestas de las preguntas anteriores Ayase sabía que él era alguien… alguien que…

Sus reflexiones se interrumpieron cuando el sonido del ascensor indicó que finalmente habían llegado a su destino.

Las puertas se abrieron, pero mientras que el plan original de Ayase era sentarse a estudiar para rogar a los profesores que le permitieran reponer su exposición Kanou demostró que tenía intenciones muy diferentes capturando entre los suyos los labios del hombre más joven.

-Kanou-san… – su intento de protestar ahogado por las manos demandantes del otro presionando los lugares más privados de su cuerpo y buscando rasgar la ropa que lo cubría.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde Kanou rehacía el nudo de su corbata mientras Ayase se quedaba tumbado desnudo sobre la cama con el cuerpo adolorido después de la rudeza con la que el otro hombre lo había cabalgado. En un movimiento casi imperceptible Ayase llevó sus finos dedos a su cuello, donde a juzgar por el dolor que sentía debían de haber marcas visibles aún a pesar del cuello de sus camisas.

 _Este hombre, con sus manos que todo lo rompen, incluidos mi orgullo y mi dignidad…_

-No vendré a cenar – le informó el prestamista – voy a quedarme para investigar sobre los que nos atacaron hoy.

-Sí. Yo…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No. Yo sólo… tengo que llamar a la universidad y…

-Nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde. Ahora sólo quédate a descansar ¿queda claro?

-Sí.

Con esa respuesta Somuko Kanou se marchó sin darse cuenta de las lágrimas que comenzaban a escurrir de los ojos azules de Ayase. Sin sospechar que ese al que él consideraba algo así como su ángel se sentía roto en pedazos y confundido… sin sospechar que el mismo Ayase que se había sentido seguro entre sus brazos durante el tiroteo se sentía ahora asustado de lo que él decidiera hacer con su destino.


	3. CONFINADO

Un gruñido frustrado escapó de sus labios.

¡Sí! ¡Un gruñido! Es decir, no era algo extraño para muchos pero para Yukiya Ayase era algo realmente ¿cómo decirlo? Extremo…

Hay que decir sin embargo que las razones no le faltaban, es decir, tenía ya una semana completa sin salir del departamento de Kanou; una semana sin tener la oportunidad de asistir a la universidad, sin visitar a Someya ¡una semana sin poder siquiera poner un pie en la oficina! ¿Podía haber acaso algo peor que eso?

Ayase gimió de frustración porque bueno, Kanou pensaba que sí podía haber algo peor. Ni el presidente de la compañía de préstamos ni los gemelos habían sido capaces de detener aún a los responsables del atentado de la semana anterior y a consecuencia Kanou Somuku había prohibido a su rubio salir del departamento, en cuanto a la prohibición de ir a la oficina… eso era porque Ayase había llevado a Homare un bocadillo después de que la herida de bala había sido atendida y Kanou tomó el gesto de la peor manera posible.

El rubio se había asustado desde el primer día de las reacciones violentas y exageradas de Kanou, pero ese tono frío en su voz y esa mirada gélida que había tenido últimamente al hablar con Homare… en realidad verlo enfadado era algo preferible a eso.

Los últimos siete días, al llegar Kanou a casa, Ayase temía que el prestamista hubiese hecho algún daño a Homare o que Misao o alguien más hubiese resultado herido debido a aquellos que les habían disparado en el auto, el rubio quería acercarse al hombre mayor y preguntar por tantas cosas… pero nunca lo hacía, y por siete interminables días Ayase había soportado la incertidumbre, el encierro y la forma brusca en que las manos de Kanou se deslizaban por su cuerpo causando placer y dolor y dejando como evidencia de su paso marcas visibles.

De nueva cuenta Ayase gimió de frustración y continuó lavando las paredes del enorme departamento que en los últimos tiempos había aprendido a reconocer como su casa.

-No estás obligado a hacer eso.

Para varias fue la voz de Kanou la que se escuchó a sus espaldas pero Ayase no se volvió y le respondió que no tenía otra cosa que hacer ahí encerrado porque había cierto tinte alegre en la voz del hombre más alto que hizo al rubio sentir esperanza.

-Lo siento, no escuché el elevador. ¡Kanou-san bienvenido a casa!

-Sí – respondió el otro con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que sirva la cena?

-Está bien – un breve silencio – Ayase, si quieres que vayamos a algún lado podemos hacerlo. Por fin pudimos resolver los pendientes que teníamos después de lo de la semana pasada.

-¡Eso es excelente! Yo… esto…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es qué… ¿eso significa que puedo volver a la escuela?

-No veo una razón por la que no deba ser así.

-¿En verdad? – Ayase temió haber subido demasiado el tono de su voz y bajó la mirada sonrojado sin percatarse de la sonrisa que llegó al rostro de Kanou al ver ese par de ojos azules recuperar el brillo que se había apagado en los últimos días.

-Lo digo en serio, aunque por supuesto – avanzó y jaló a Ayase contra sí – siempre hay algunas condiciones.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Ayase antes de que los dientes del otro hombre mordieran en la pie de su hombro y lo hicieran olvidar hasta su propio nombre.

….

-Así casi no se ve.

El rubio se sobresaltó ante las palabras de Homare, así de concentrado había estado en su intento de cubrir con el cuello de la camisa el chupetón amoratado que Kanou le había hecho la noche anterior.

-Kuba-san, yo…

-Está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones. Esto no es de mi incumbencia, sin embargo me cuesta trabajo entender cómo es que él puede tratarte así.

-¿Qué…?

-Pienso que el presidente no tiene el derecho de marcarte la piel del modo en que lo hace… no niego que eres un bocadillo tentador pero se nota a leguas que no tiene la más mínima noción de lo que es el respeto.

Las mejillas de Ayase se encendieron ¿Lo que Kuba decía era verdad? No. No podía ser eso. Kanou era una persona muy extraña y muy difícil de comprender pero aún después de todo lo que tenía la costumbre de hacerle Ayase no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué le faltaba al respeto ¿o sí? Tal vez sí, pero hacía tanto tiempo que había dejado de cuestionar la extraña relación que sostenía con Kanou qué…

-Lo siento – volvió a hablar el mayor de los gemelos – no era mi intención incomodarte.

Y a pesar de su sentido de la lógica Ayase le creyó… eso no quiere decir que se sintió mejor. Es decir, entendía que Homare no tenía una mala intención hacia él pero últimamente el rubio se sentía como una especie de… objeto de colección, que Kanou se complacía presumiendo delante de las narices de Kuba a cada oportunidad y que Homare trataba de robar de manera profesional pero muy poco discreta.

-Ya llegamos.

-¿Qué? Ah sí, yo…

-Está bien. Pasaré por ti después de las clases pero llama si necesitas algo.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Y Ayase…

-¿Sí?

-Ve con cuidado.

-Entendido, Kuba-san.

Homare tragó un suspiro. El presidente le iba a hacer pagar un infierno por sus palabras más tarde, pero por ahora la sonrisa brillante con la que Ayase se despedía valía toda la pena del mundo.

….

Las dos primeras horas de clase pasaron sin incidentes de ningún tipo y, salvo alguno que otro mensaje ocasional de Kanou, Ayase pudo casi olvidar la parte obscura de su vida…

-Ahora – interrumpió la voz de su tutora – para el resto de la semana tenemos la fortuna de ser cede de dos del ciclo de conferencias impartidos por el Museo de la Memoria y la Tolerancia, ahora, para asegurarnos de que todos tengan la oportunidad de aprovechar al máximo la experiencia las conferencias se distribuirán de a dos por día, de este modo todos los estudiantes cuyo número de matrícula sea par deben ir al auditorio principal del edificio 1 y los estudiantes con número de matrícula impar se dirigirán al auditorio del edificio 3, cuando dichas conferencias terminen contarán con veinte minutos de receso y después deberán dirigirse al auditorio opuesto para asistir a la otra conferencia. De acuerdo a los tiempos calculados asistir a ambas conferencias hará que salgan una hora después de la hora acostumbrada y por respeto a los ponentes no se permiten teléfonos celulares ni ningún otro objeto que pueda distraer la atención, si alguno no puede o no quiere quedarse estos días el ciclo de conferencias estará abierto por las tardes a partir de este fin de semana y deberán entregar el reporte obligatorio para sus maestros titulares. Tienen veinte minutos para llegar al auditorio correspondiente y que tengan buenos días.

Salió cerrando la puerta con una energía que hizo que todos los estudiantes se quedaran callados pero, después de todo ella era Ricca Matsumoto y bueno, ese nombre en la universidad era… (Sin palabras).

-¿Y bueno, tu matrícula es par o impar?

-Es número par – Ayase juró que podía ver la decepción escrita en los ojos de Yamaguchi.

-Qué lástima. Bueno, entonces supongo que nos vemos mañana.

-Sí.

-Mi matricula también es número par – le habló Kiuchi sentado a su lado – podemos sentarnos juntos.

-¡Excelente!

…..

Somuku Kanou abrió su teléfono en cuanto escuchó el timbre. Encontró el siguiente mensaje de Ayase:

 **Kanou-san hay unas conferencias en la escuela de asistencia obligatoria y vamos a salir una hora tarde, además tenemos que tener apagados los teléfonos pero te llamo más tarde si pasa algo.**

Kanou rugió. Estaba tentado a escribir algo así como "no tienes permiso de llegar tarde ¡vuelve a casa!", pero recordó entonces la luz en los ojos de Ayase cuando le dijo que otra vez podía asistir a la universidad y se detuvo. Así, redactó una respuesta diferente:

 **Voy a salir con Homare pero si no regresamos temprano le diré a Misao que pase por ti.**

Ayase le respondió en una velocidad record.

 **Mucha suerte. Nos vemos en la noche.**

Kanou tuvo que sonreír ante esa respuesta y, entre otras cosas, pensó en las cosas que podía hacer para cobrarle a Ayase que se retrasara en llegar a casa.

…..

Habían pasado apenas veinte minutos del inicio de la conferencia y Ayase ya quería irse, no porque el conferencista fuese aburrido o porque el tema no hubiese atrapado su interés, sino porque cada frase era inquietantemente familiar a su situación.

…y así hablaremos a continuación del Síndrome de Estocolmo…

Esa frase atrapó por completo a Ayase.

…el cual consiste en un condición psicológica en que una víctima llega a sentir empatía, complicidad o inclusive una fuerte atracción y dependencia de su captor, con quien establece un vínculo afectivo; por lo general la reacción afectiva es consecuencia de que la psique del individuo agredido interpreta la ausencia de violencia del captor como una muestra de humanidad o de buena voluntad. El nombre en sí mismo se acuñó a partir de un incidente concreto en el que…

Ayase deseaba más que nada en el mundo acallar las palabras de ese hombre y volver a su casa, pero no podía moverse: sus manos estaban frías, sus músculos paralizados y su mente atada a todo lo que ese hombre decía.

…de entre las múltiples explicaciones que psicólogos han formulado para explicar estas conductas nos encontramos con los que sugieren que las víctimas intentan desesperadamente dar sentido a las situaciones en las que se encuentran y por tanto atribuyen a los motivos del agresor un peso "fuerte"…

 _Yo te protegeré._

Esas palabras de Kanou le había dicho tiempo atrás con una sonrisa ahora se escuchaban aterradoras. Es decir, el prestamista insistía siempre en que lo que hacía lo hacía por el bien de Ayase pero en realidad no era difícil dudar de sus buenas intenciones. Y sin embargo él había cuidado de Ayase desde el principio y por tanto el rubio no tenía el derecho de dudar de él, porque Kanou no le haría daño…

Un recuerdo golpeó a Ayase: él tumbado boca abajo en la cama de Kanou y el hombre más grande cernido sobre él, penetrándolo con sus dedos causado un dolor insoportable, ignorando sus quejidos como si lo que quería no importara e insinuando además que ser tratado así le gustaba…

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ayase? – la voz de Kiuchi lo devolvió a la realidad y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos acalambradas debido a la fuerza que había hecho apretando en puños, su piel se había perlado de sudor y su estómago…

-¿Ayase?

-Creo que algo que comí me hizo daño – mintió – tengo que ir al baño.

-Ayase…

Lo que Kiuchi quería decirle ya no lo escuchó; en lugar de eso se escabulló como pudo del auditorio y llegó hasta el baño, donde vomitó violentamente.

 _Esto no tiene sentido_ – se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de enjuagar el sabor de su boca en los lavabos - _¿por qué me afecta tanto lo que dijo? Es decir, yo no…_

Pero al levantar la vista reparó en el aspecto que el espejo le devolvía: un muchacho con la piel verdosa, los ojos hundidos y el cabello empapado en sudor. Su aspecto sin duda daba lástima pero lo que en realidad impactó a Ayase fue que ese muchacho era _él._

¿O no?

Ya no estaba seguro de nada… es decir, él no pensaba en sí mismo como ese muchacho que veía en el espejo pero tampoco había pensado jamás que era alguien que vendería su cuerpo a cambio de dinero y eso era justo lo que hacía con Kanou ¿cierto?

Otra vez el rubio tuvo que correr al inodoro, otra vez su estómago se revolvió ante pensamientos desagradables y su mente quiso llorar al sentir que él mismo ya no sabía quién era.

-Yukiya Ayase – la habló a su reflejo - ¿quién eres tú?

Y después de lanzar esa pregunta él… lloró.


	4. FUGITIVO

No tenía la más mínima idea de qué es lo que estaba haciendo. A estas alturas eso era mucho decir, pero en realidad no entendía por qué es que había salido corriendo de la universidad. Ahora que lo pensaba más fríamente corría sin dirección y sin fijarse ni por donde pasaba.

Ayase apretó los puños con frustración porque algo que definitivamente odiaba de sí mismo era esa forma estúpida en que en momentos de pánico prefería correr o llorar - evadirse – en lugar de dar la cara a sus problemas.

Pero…

Él tenía dieciocho años, es decir, no se supone que a su edad y de acuerdo a la forma en que fue educado… no se supone que tendría que lidiar con la paranoia de ser secuestrado de un momento a otro o con la sensación sofocante del encierro forzado en una jaula de oro y tampoco se supone que tendría que pasar por la humillación de recibir dinero a cambio de "abrir las piernas" para Kanou.

Los ojos azules que habían estado empañados por las lágrimas fueron limpiados ahora con el dorso de la mano del chico y sólo entonces pudo darse cuenta Ayase del sitio en el que estaba: el cruce de avenidas a tres cuadras de su departamento… el lugar en el que su abuela había muerto.

El labio de Ayase quedó atrapado por los dientes mientras el muchacho comenzó a caminar atrapado en el ensueño. De una u otra manera había logrado evadir ese punto de la ciudad los últimos trece años, pero ahora que estaba ahí sintió nuevamente como si en lugar de un sol brillante fueran nubes y lluvia los que tocaban su piel, por lo que repitió puntualmente el recorrido que había hecho ese fatídico día, así, de manera casi surreal sus pasos lo llevaron hasta su departamento y sólo una vez que estuvo dentro y cerró la puerta tras de sí la conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer lo golpeó: ¡Se había escapado de la escuela!

Su corazón martilleó ¡demonios! Kanou iba a estar tan molesto con él que…

… _y así hablaremos a continuación del Síndrome de Estocolmo, el cual consiste en una condición psicológica en que una víctima llega a sentir empatía, complicidad o inclusive una fuerte atracción y dependencia de su captor, con quien establece un vínculo afectivo…_

Las palabras del conferencista lo golpearon con tanta fuerza que el celular que había sacado para marcar a Kanou cayó al piso. Había querido desesperadamente olvidarse de la razón por la que estaba fuera de la escuela en primer lugar pero al parecer que no iba a conseguirlo.

Pero todo eso era un error ¿verdad? Es decir, él no podía tener _esa cosa_ , ese llamado _síndrome de Estocolmo_ , él no… No podía ser, porque él no estaba enamorado de Kanou…

 _-Ayase_ – recordó entonces la noche anterior, recordó lo que había pasado después de que Kanou le dijera que podía volver a la escuela – _Ayase ¡córrete para mí! ¡Hazlo ahora!_

 _Y escuchando ese tono ronco que tomaba la voz de Kanou durante las relaciones sexuales y sintiendo su próstata arrollada una y otra vez por el miembro del otro hombre Ayase no pudo contenerse más y se corrió con fuerza salpicando el estómago del prestamista, quien en ese mismo momento se corrió dentro de él. Unos segundos lentos llegaron entonces y Kanou se tendió suavemente sobre Ayase y juntó sus frentes de una manera tan tierna que hizo al chico sentir que su corazón iba a estallar de un momento a otro._

 _-Mi Ayase - había dicho entonces el hombre mayor atrapando los labios del chico en un beso que el rubio había devuelto dejando todo el corazón para ser tomado por el otro._

-No – gimió Ayase cayendo de rodillas al piso – eso, lo que ese profesor dijo tiene que estar mal ¡no puede ser! No puede ser por eso. Yo… yo… - corto la frase sabiendo que ya no tenía caso negar lo que sentía por el hombre mayor, pero aún se aferró a un último rayo de esperanza. – Kanou-san no es mi captor – dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo – él, él siente algo por mí, él es duro, pero es muy amable conmigo…

… _por lo general la reacción afectiva es consecuencia de que la psique del individuo agredido interpreta la ausencia de violencia del captor como una muestra de humanidad o de buena voluntad… de entre las múltiples explicaciones que psicólogos han formulado para explicar estas conductas nos encontramos con los que sugieren que las víctimas intentan desesperadamente dar sentido a las situaciones en las que se encuentran y por tanto atribuyen a los motivos del agresor un peso "fuerte"…_

Ayase lloró. Él tenía mala memoria y era despistado en ocasiones ¿por qué entonces las palabras complicadas del conferencista habían quedado grabadas con cincel en su mente?

¡Eso no podía estar bien! ¡Su jaula de oro era agradable! ¡Kanou había sido siempre amable con él y por eso mandaba a Kuba a vigilarlo!...

Pero eso también estaba mal, sólo entonces fue que se dio cuenta: Si Kanou había "resuelto" el problema con los tiradores es que sin duda ellos estarían muertos. Muertos ¿por la mano de Kanou? ¿Por la mano de alguno de los gemelos? ¡No! Él no quería saberlo, no quería saber si la mano de alguna de esas personas era responsable de algo malo…

Fue un tiempo prolongado el que pasó ahí acurrucado sin el consuelo de nadie y sin que nadie lo juzgara… nadie, salvo sí mismo. Y hay que decirlo, cuando se trataba de otros Ayase era condescendiente y comprensivo, pero cuando se trataba de sí mismo entonces el muchachillo tenía la necesidad de apelar a toda la rudeza que era capaz de reunir.

Las cosas que hacía con Kanou… en más de uno de sus relativamente escasos momentos de retrospección Ayase había reflexionado sobre sus actividades sexuales pero la única vez que había intentado decir al prestamista lo sucio que se sentía el hombre mayor había respondido que él era "un par de miles de millones de veces peor"; en el momento Ayase se había sentido consolado por sus palabras y por la forma tan cálida en que Kanou lo había acogido, pero ahora que podía ver esa escena desde fuera se daba cuenta de que en realidad Kanou era un hombre horrible que justificaba con dinero asesinatos, amenazas y el obligar a la gente a entrar al comercio sexual o a la venta de órganos y… no quiso pensar más en el tema. En lugar de eso reflexiono: aún si Kanou no fuese un mal hombre – que sí lo era y ya era tiempo de que él mismo dejara de cerrar los ojos ante tal hecho – saber que él otro lo tenía en un buen concepto no significaba que podía sentirse bien consigo mismo.

En ese momento preciso Ayase se sentía como la peor de las basuras. Basura sucia que cambiaba su cuerpo por dinero, basura borrosa que era incapaz de decir en voz alta lo que pensaba (ya no digamos de hacer valer su opinión ante otros), basura inútil que no podía ni siquiera cuidar de sí mismo, basura débil que no podía hacer una protesta decente cuando se pisoteaba su derecho a elegir, basura desechable que al no tener un uso exclusivo o una cualidad sobresaliente podía ser tirada en cualquier momento…

 _Eres especial._

¡Basura ingenua que se había enamorado de un cabrón con sangre en las manos que lo trataba como objeto sólo porque él le decía cosas lindas al oído! ¡Basura estúpida que a pesar de saber que vivir esa vida que otros habían escogido para él terminaría por destruirlo aun así había comenzado a disfrutar de ella!

Una vez más chilló en voz alta, pero esta vez se trató de un simple chillido débil interrumpido por una sensación de nauseas tan intensa que lo hizo correr al baño a vomitar.

Después de eso se tranquilizó. Lavó su boca, limpió el sudor de su rostro y salió del cuarto de baño… sólo entonces reparó en las cajas y bolsas que descansaban sobre la mesa del comedor.

Había pasado ya una semana y en ese tiempo el rubio ni siquiera se había acordado de los "premios" ganados en la tienda, pero ahora se acercó a las cajas y desanudó los listones movido más por buscar una excusa para ocupar su mente que por verdadero interés.

El primer objeto era un paquete pequeño y suave que resultó contener una frazada grande pero muy delgada. Ayase, que de chico había acampado algunas veces con sus padres, pensó entonces que una frazada así le habría caído de maravilla en ese entonces. Pero bueno, no iba a estar acampando en un tiempo próximo así que simplemente puso la manta a un lado y siguió con los próximos paquetes: comida enlatada, una lámpara de mano, cupones de descuento para el cine, un termo, sopas instantáneas, un llavero y un cupón canjeable por un ramo de flores (con coste límite indicado) válido en la florería "Alegre amanecer" cualquier día de los próximos seis meses.

Sus labios temblaron ligeramente…

A estas alturas Ayase estaba más que sólo asustado por la perspectiva de tener que volver junto a Kanou pero el llavero… el llavero tenía la forma de un autobús y Ayase (pese a no ser supersticioso) no pudo sino pensar que eso significaba algo.

Lo que estaba pensando era tonto, tonto y sin duda condenado al fracaso, pero en la mente de Ayase esos objetos aparentemente rutinarios tomaban la forma de la llave que le permitiría escapar de su jaula de oro. Así, del mismo modo en que antes se había acurrucado en el piso, ahora el chico corrió hacía su habitación, hacia la cocina y por toda la casa buscando cualquier cosa que fuera de utilidad; en un tiempo record la vieja mochila de escuela de Ayase, un neceser de mano y la maleta de viaje de su abuela estaban atascados de ropa, comida, la frazada ganada en la tienda, el poco dinero que el chico aún conservaba (ahorrado del tiempo antes de conocer a Kanou cuando trabajaba para buscar pagar su carrera) y otros objetos que le pareció que podrían llegar a ser necesarios.

Un suspiro escapó de su pecho: deseaba más que nada poder llevar con él algo que tuviera un verdadero valor sentimental pero todo lo que le había importado alguna vez estaba en el armario de Kanou… todo salvo su billetera (que irónicamente había sido un regalo de Tetsuo) y las llaves de su apartamento.

Las manos de Ayase temblaron: no tenía un lugar a donde ir, no sabía de nadie en el mundo que podría ayudarlo sin hacer peligrar su paradero con Kanou y tampoco tenía un plan de reserva, pero por una vez en la vida no dejo que el miedo a la soledad lo venciera.

A pesar de que sus manos temblaban garabateó unas palabras en un pedazo de papel que dejó sobre la mesa, tomó su equipaje y consultó su reloj de bolsillo: faltaban 37 minutos para que Misao pasara a buscarlo en la universidad… ese era el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la estación de autobuses y, aunque había muchas cosas que podían resultar mal, el recuerdo del dinero que aterrizaba sobre su piel desnuda disuadió a Ayase de volver atrás en su decisión.

…

Kuba Misao revisó su reloj por tercera ocasión. La dichosa conferencia esa se había extendido ya siete minutos y Homare acababa de llamarle avisando que el presidente y él llegarían pronto al edificio… eso era malo. Por lo general Misao no demostraba ante nadie – absolutamente nadie – ninguna sacudida emocional, pero bueno, siendo honestos que preferiría ahorrarse el regaño que sin duda alguna el presidente le daría si llegaba a demorar demasiado en llevar a Ayase con él.

Por otro lado, tal vez no sería una mala idea conducir despacio y tardarse en llegar a la oficina, después de todo Homare tenía que salir y llegando tarde Misao se aseguraba de que Kanou no tuviera la oportunidad de manosear al rubio delante de su hermano por todo ese día… nada era de a gratis: si Misao soportaba los regaños del presidente por culpa de Homare sería entonces lo justo que Homare demostrara su agradecimiento invitando a Misao a comer a un buen restaurante.

Pero bueno, tal vez no tenía sentido pensar en eso: por las puertas del edificio 1 comenzaron a salir una gran cantidad de personas comentando entre ellos y por tanto Ayase debía salir también en cualquier momento… sólo que tres minutos más pasaron y no lo hizo.

Misao no se desesperó (la paciencia no era lo suyo pero tampoco era de los que contaba segundos exactos) y un par de minutos después un número también elevado de estudiantes brotaron de las puertas del edificio 3. Misao los miró con indiferencia sabiendo que Ayase no tardaría en llegar hasta él… nunca antes de hoy había tenido que recoger a Ayase de la escuela pero Homare había soltado en un par de comentarios que el chico era puntual para llegar al automóvil.

Tres minutos más y nada. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?

Mientras observaba al montón de estudiantes Misao pensó en sus opciones: podía ir a cualquiera de los dos edificios a buscar a Ayase (con el riesgo de que si Ayase llegaba al auto y él no estaba se haría acreedor a un regaño) o podía quedarse en el mismo sitio esperando (a sabiendas de que si el rubio no había llegado porque estaba en algún peligro la ira del jefe caería directamente sobre él). Y bien… lo que Kuba decidió hacer fue esperar, es decir, Yamaguchi estaba en esa escuela y después de todo lo que había pasado con el hijo de Takanohashi-sama no tenía Misao la menor duda de que ese joven ayudaría a Ayase en cualquier circunstancia peligrosa…

Su mente dejó de divagar al darse cuenta de que uno de los estudiantes se acercaba al auto con pasos titubeantes. No habría concedido importancia a ese muchacho de no haberse dado cuenta de que además de la mochila propia llevaba en sus manos la mochila de Ayase.

-Yo… Homare-san ¡hola! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿cierto?

Ahora que le prestaba atención Misao fue capaz de identificar al estudiante como Kiuchi Takanori, uno de los compañeros de clase más cercanos de Ayase... que sin duda había conocido a su hermano mientras este investigaba los "peligros" que rodeaban al amante del presidente en la universidad.

-Hola, Kiuchi-san – Misao respondió imitando las gesticulaciones y tono de su hermano – oye ¿has visto a Ayase? Quedé con él para llevarlo a casa después de la conferencia pero no lo veo.

-Me robaste la pregunta de los labios. Verás, Ayase y yo entramos juntos a la primera conferencia pero después de un rato Ayase se puso pálido y salió… cuando la conferencia terminó Takaichi me dijo que lo había visto vomitar en el baño del tercer piso pero cuando fui a buscarlo para darle sus cosas pero no lo encontré y después tampoco lo encontré en la enfermería. Pensé que había ido a casa pero si dices que no te avisó entonces…

-Hay una posibilidad de que Ayase haya ido a su departamento – cortó al muchacho Misao – creo que es mejor si voy para allá… puedo llevarle su mochila, si quieres.

-Tienes razón. Oye y cuando lo encuentres ¿puedes decirle por favor que me llame? No quiero quedarme con la preocupación.

-Se lo diré.

-Bien, entonces hasta luego.

-Adiós.

En cuando Kiuchi dio media vuelta la expresión de Misao cambió, pero en lugar de volver a su indiferencia habitual lo que transmitía era puara preocupación.

 _Ayase_ – pensó – _no sé qué pasó contigo… pero será mejor para todos si no te metiste en problemas._

…

El corazón de Ayase martilleaba demasiado rápido mientras la fila de la taquilla avanzaba. Consultó su reloj por octava ocasión en los últimos cinco minutos y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar de desesperación al contar hasta seis personas que aún se interponían entre él y la ventanilla a la que quería llegar. En su mente las ideas corrían y corrían una detrás de otra y el saber que Kanou podía llegar a buscarlo en cualquier momento era una verdad desesperante.

Un paso más para adelante.

En su mente Kanou entró en la estación escoltado por los hermanos Kuba y posando en él sus intensos ojos obscuros le hizo saber que pagaría bien caro su intento de escape…

-Y bien ¿qué es lo que puedo hacer por usted?

Ayase saltó al escuchar la voz de la vendedora. La miró con extrañeza y nerviosismo hasta que su mente dio una patada a los engranajes del cerebro y pudo recordar lo que tenía que hacer. Dando un rápido vistazo a la pizarra de salidas compró un boleto para el primer autobús que salía en ese momento.

Todo el tiempo mientras pagaba, mientras pagaba, registraba su equipaje y abordaba el autobús sus manos no dejaron de temblar y, aún después de que el motor encendió sus preocupaciones y comenzó su viaje hacía Shizuoka Ayase seguía sin sentirse seguro.

….

Las manos de Kanou temblaron al sostener esa nota encontrada en la mesa del departamento de Ayase. Su mente y su lógica entendían perfectamente lo que Ayase le había querido decir con ese papel pero su corazón se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo porque… porque no era posible que Ayase simplemente se hubiera decidido a dejarlo ¿cierto?

-¿Señor? – el mayor de los gemelos se le acercó con paso indeciso.

-¿Lo encontraron?

-Nosotros… temo… temo presidente, que no hay ni una señal del pasadero de Ayase.

-Sigan buscando. Ayase… ¡Ayase está muy equivocado si piensa que puede escaparse de mí!

Mientras hablaba Kanou estrujó en su enorme mano el "Kanou-san lo siento. Por favor no me busques" que Ayase le había dejado garabateado en un pedazo de papel.


	5. PERDIDO

Todo lo que sabía era que él no iba a llegar. No podía decir dónde estaba, no podía decir con quién estaba ni cuándo volvería. Sólo sabía que este día esa persona no iba a llegar porque habían pasado ya dos horas del horario acordado y él jamás llegaba tarde.

Este era un día inusualmente frío, inusualmente lluvioso… pero las nubes cubriendo el sol no ayudaban a mejorar su estado de ánimo. Después de dos horas de inmovilidad absoluta se atrevió por fin a mover sus piernas y las usó para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la salida de la estación.

Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, espinas truncas se clavaban en su corazón y sombras de incertidumbre se cernían sobre su vida. A pesar de eso no echó ni un solo vistazo hacía atrás pues hacer algo así no era lo suyo… ella nunca rogaba a nadie, ni se sentaba a esperar por lo que no le correspondía.

Su paso era lento y agitado era hoy muy diferente a su elegancia habitual. En condiciones normales nunca se perdía de nada y nunca encontraba obstáculos en su camino, pero estas no eran circunstancias normales, así que en un simple descuido chocó de frente con una de las ejecutivas que llegaban a la estación con un único minuto para alcanzar su transporte.

La mujer no se detuvo para disculparse y ella no tomó importancia a reclamar… ni ella ni otros se fijaron siquiera que su cartera había salido volando tras el impacto, cayendo a un lado de uno de los contenedores de basura.

…..

Ese era un día inusualmente frío, inusualmente lluvioso… y las nubes cubriendo el sol hacían de algún modo una perfecta combinación de su estado de ánimo.

Los ojos de Ayase miraron a su alrededor con nerviosismo: esta era la primera vez que estaba en Shizuoka y la ausencia de rostros conocidos o de un entorno familiar lo hacían sentir asustado. El equipaje que sostenía en sus manos parecía ahora más pesado pero decidió culpar por eso al hecho de que llevaba ya muchas horas sin probar un alimento consistente.

Ayase gimió. Física y emocionalmente se sentía agotado y un estómago revuelto no ayudaba a mejorar la situación, pero su mente rehuía de todas las maneras posibles al recuerdo de lo que diría al respecto Kanou.

El rubio reflexionó ahora sobre el hecho de que no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en autobús y por eso el viaje lo había mareado, pero inapetente como estaba sabía que necesitaba comer algo si no quería tener problemas de salud.

Miró a su alrededor: todas las bancas estaban ocupadas y la cafetería de la estación – si es que existía una cafetería en esa estación – no parecía estar a la vista. Se sintió frustrado ante el descubrimiento pero sacó de su equipaje un poco del alimento en conserva y sin tomarle sabor lo comió así, de pie como estaba en la sala de espera de la terminal de autobuses.

Había una especie de adormecimiento en su cuerpo pero él lo ignoró de la mejor manera posible y – cargando con todo su equipaje – se acercó a uno de los botes de basura para tirar lo suyo… fue entonces que vio una cartera de color arena tirada a un lado del bote de basura.

 _-Esto es extraño ¿qué es lo que estará haciendo esto aquí?_

Sin una sola mala intención en el corazón levantó la cartera y la abrió mordiéndose los labios para no gritar ante el contenido: había mucho dinero – mucho para alguien que no fuera Kanou – y un permiso de conducir con la fotografía de una muchacha pelirroja de grandes ojos verdes y rasgos muy bellos.

 _Hay algo raro en esos ojos_ – pensó Ayase – _la mirada que tiene… parece muy triste._

Fue casi un reflejo que Ayase mirara directamente a los ojos de esa muchacha y sintiera un deseo sincero de ayudarla.

 _Me pregunto…_

Había una posibilidad entre muchas de que esa cartera pudiera llevar a Ayase hacía su dueña, pero al revisar la dirección de la licencia de conducir el rubio descubrió que la dirección era ahí mismo en Shizuoka.

 _Tal vez puedo llevarle a esta chica su cartera_ – pensó Ayase – _después de todo no pierdo nada y no hay un sitio en especial al que tenga que ir._

El conocimiento de que a estas alturas seguramente Kanou lo estaba buscando inquietaba a su alma pero la oportunidad de ayudar a otros era algo que Yukiya Ayase nunca dejaba pasar, por lo que en lugar de llevar la cartera a la oficina de objetos perdidos y comprar un boleto para ir a cualquier otro sitio, se acercó a uno de los vigilantes de la estación para preguntar cómo podía llegar a la dirección que estaba escrita en la licencia de conducción.

….

La lluvia le caía encima. Era una lluvia ligera pero muy fría y las corrientes de aire que soplaban estaban también heladas… eso no le importaba.

Su mente estaba divagando pero el pensamiento al que regresaba una y otra vez era a que ella no importaba: podía quedarse parada ahí hasta que la tormenta terminara y los primeros rayos del sol salieran y no habría diferencia para nadie. Ella era consciente de que su vida no importaba para ninguna otra persona y el único sujeto que pensó que podría haber contradicho esa afirmación la había dejado plantada esa misma mañana en la estación de autobuses.

El valor de su vida… con los ojos empapados en llanto miró al cielo y recordó a su madre, recordó que ella una vez le había dicho que la vida de una persona se medía en las lágrimas que se derramaban por ella al momento de su muerte.

 _Si así es –_ pensó con tristeza – _entonces supongo que mi vida no vale absolutamente nada._

El viento seguía soplando con el mismo desdén de minutos antes, pero la lluvia comenzaba finalmente a disminuir.

 _Después de todo es mi elección… puedo quedarme aquí un buen rato y esperar a que el tiempo cambie y la lluvia cese. Puedo esperar a que los primeros rayos de sol se abran paso desde el cielo y al tocar mi piel pongan fin a la farsa de…_

Pero sus reflexiones se interrumpieron cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.

 _¿Quién es?_

Tal cual era su costumbre la desconfianza invadió su cuerpo e hizo que sus sentidos entraran en alerta pero eso fue sólo un segundo y después de eso se relajó. Después del rumbo fatalista que habían tomado sus pensamientos era una tontería alterarse porque alguien tocaba a la puerta ¿verdad?

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de entrar a la casa y cerrar tras de sí la ventana del balcón; mientras tomaba del armario una bata de baño en la que envolverse el mismo toque suave pero firme volvió a escucharse contra su puerta acompañado de una voz que preguntaba si había alguien en casa.

 _¿Quién puede ser? Esa forma de llamar a la puerta, esa voz… estoy segura, de que no conozco a nadie así._

Dos segundos después sus pasos la llevaron hasta la puerta y al abrir descubrió ante ella a un muchacho de cabello rubio y enormes ojos azules ligeramente enrojecidos. Vestía un uniforme escolar pero llevaba al hombro una mochila y sus manos estaban ambas ocupadas: la primera por una especie de neceser y la segunda se las ingeniaba para sostener a un tiempo un paraguas y una cartera que ella conocía de sobra.

-Tú…

-Lamento mucho molestarte – habló entonces el chico rubio – pero encontré esto tirado en la estación de autobuses. Tú eres Rima Takenouchi ¿cierto?

El rubio le tendió la cartera con una sonrisa (forzada) en su rostro y Rima la tomó en un gesto automático.

-Esto… muchas gracias. No debiste molestarte.

-No hay problema… bueno, supongo que ya me voy. Adiós, ¡que estés bien!

" _Adiós, ¡que estés bien!"_

Rima Takenouchi dio vueltas a esas palabras en su mente y su corazón reaccionó saltándole en el pecho. Había vivido sola por tanto tiempo que hacía mucho que no escuchaba a alguien hablarle así, con tanta amabilidad. También hacía mucho que nadie hacía algo por ella (por muy minúsculo que fuese) sin pedir algo a cambio.

Y ahora que lo pensaba el aspecto de ese muchacho era peculiar: cargando tantas cosas debajo de la lluvia, con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y opacos como si hubiese estado llorando y vestido con uniforme escolar. Ese chico caminaba cabizbajo y después de pensarlo unos momentos Rima pensó que tal vez era porque algo lo hacía sentir triste.

-¡Oye! – lo llamó casi por impulso – yo… quiero agradecerte ¿quieres pasar a tomar algo?

Por un momento el chico rubio se congeló en el sitio donde estaba y después se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Sus ojos azules estaban ahora llenos de incertidumbre.

…..

-¿Shizuoka? – Kanou miró al menor de los Kuba como si este le hubiese dicho algún insulto – eso es una tontería. Ayase no tiene parientes en Shizuoka y no ha visitado nada cerca de ese sitio ¿qué tendría que estar haciendo en Shizuoka?

-No lo sé, presidente, pero los videos de la estación de autobuses muestran claramente a Ayase-kun subiendo a un autobús directo a Shizuoka.

Las manos de Kanou se apretaron en puños: no tener a su rubio cerca lo hacía sentir terriblemente vacío, pero el saber que Ayase prefería enfrentar una ciudad desconocida antes de quedarse junto a él era algo que llenaba ese vacío con dolor.

…

-Y entonces Ayase-kun – Rima Takenouchi miró al muchacho frente a él con una sonrisa sincera - ¿a dónde te diriges?

-¿Eh?

-Todo lo que cargas es tu equipaje de viaje ¿no? Apuesto a que ibas bajando de alguno de los autobuses cuando viste mi cartera… gracias otra vez pero me hace sentir mal el haberte desviado del lugar al que ibas.

-Yo… el tono titubeante de Ayase llamó la atención de Rima.

-¿Sí? – lo animó gentilmente. No había exigencia, sólo curiosidad.

-Yo… en realidad sólo quería salir del lugar en donde estaba y…

-Y cuando te sentías tan asfixiado que ya no creías que podrías seguir respirando tomaste tu equipaje y compraste un billete al primer autobús que salía en el momento ¿no? – completó la muchacha tras un rato de silencio.

-Yo… ¡sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno, porque cuando era más joven hice exactamente lo mismo… fue algo duro, pero a final de cuentas fue también la mejor decisión de toda mi vida.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Las manos de Ayase se apretaron alrededor de la taza de té que sostenía mientras su mente repetía sin parar el nombre de Kanou. Sabía que alejarse de ese hombre era lo que más le convenía, sabía que dejar atrás todo lo pasado era lo único que podía hacer para recuperar la dignidad como persona… aun así, marcharse del lado de Kanou no parecía ni de lejos la mejor decisión que podría tomar en su vida.

.

.

 _Y bueno, un capítulo más llega a su fin (con retraso, pero he estado ahogada en trabajo estos días). Ahora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a Sandraj60 (¡tocaya!) por escribir el primer review para esta historia :)_

 _¡Saludos!_


	6. BUSCADO

-¿Es así?

-Sí, lo estás haciendo perfecto.

-Y entonces…

-Te lo dije, es sencillo: hay cuatro salas y tu trabajo es acomodar y comenzar las películas y de vez en cuando date una vuelta por cada sala para vigilar que todo esté en orden, de ahí sólo tienes que mantener en orden los títulos y cada semana hay que reescribir la cartelera, aunque ya noté que tienes una excelente caligrafía de cartel así que no voy a preocuparme por eso.

Ese cumplido que Rima Takenouchi soltó sin inflexión alguna hizo a Ayase sonrojarse profundamente.

Ayase había conocido a Rima hacía menos de veinticuatro horas pero en tan poco tiempo esa muchachilla había anidado ya muy profundamente en su corazón. Primero, porque cuando Ayase comenzó a llorar con la taza de té aún en las manos ella lo escuchó sollozar y lo abrazo sin presionar ni exigir explicaciones; segundo, porque cuando el rubio finalmente confesó que estaba huyendo porque su primo había tenido problemas de dinero con una mafia – fue la primera explicación que se le vino a la mente, y no era del todo falsa – entonces la muchacha lejos de exigirle que se marchara le ofreció quedarse en el sillón y lo despertó a la mañana siguiente con un desayuno aceptable y con una oferta para trabajar en el cine que ella administraba desde la muerte de su hermano el año pasado.

Sí, así de fácil Ayase había colocado a Rima Takenouchi en el concepto de una muy buena persona, pero, a pesar de que ella lo estaba prácticamente acogiendo con una sonrisa él no podía evitar el incomodarse por no ser capaz de decirle la verdad.

-Te agradezco todo esto, Rima-san – su voz sonaba extraña ahí en la soledad de la cabina de cine – pero no estoy seguro de que ayudarme sea…

-No vamos a comenzar con esto otra vez, Yukiya-kun – cortó ella con un aire severo que sin embargo se las arreglaba para ser a la vez amable y suave – tú me devolviste mi cartera y ahora es justo que yo te ayude. Además, te dije ya que yo también tuve muchos problemas en el pasado y es justo que así como alguien me ayudó en su momento ahora yo sea la responsable de ayudarte.

-Puedes meterte en muchos problemas por mi culpa – Ayase intentó disimular el dolor que llegaba a su pecho al pensar en cómo debería de estar buscándolo Kanou-san en ese momento.

-Bueno, si se trata de ser justos, la verdad es que nunca he necesitado ayuda de nadie para meterme en problemas, así que no te preocupes por eso.

-Pero…

-Yukiya-kun – replicó ella con una sonrisa – créeme, se cuidarme sola y además tú mismo dijiste que no hay ni una razón para que esa persona que te busca sospeche que estás aquí ¿no?

-Sí pero…

-Pero en este trabajo puedes ganar tu propio dinero sin hacer nada indebido y sin que corras el riesgo de que alguien te vea y te reconozca, además de que tienes un techo incluido en el contrato ¿no te parece que es un buen trato?

-Es un trato excelente…

-Y a cambio yo cubro la vacante de personal y consigo un trabajador dedicado que además no va a tacharme de a loca cuando quiera hablar con él… esa es la parte que a mí me conviene.

Ayase tuvo que suspirar: Rima era una muchacha linda y simpática pero después de conocerla se dio cuenta de inmediato que no estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran un "no" por respuesta. En ese sentido ella era parecida a Kanou y…

Dándose cuenta de que sus pensamientos volvían con el hombre de las manos que todo lo rompen, el rubio tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo para que la sonrisa no se desvaneciera de su rostro.

-Ayase ¿qué es? – pidió Rima notando el cambio repentino en la actitud del joven.

-Oh, no es nada. Mejor sígueme explicando Rima-san. Yo… te prometo que trabajaré duro y voy a conseguir que te sientas muy orgullosa de haberme contratado.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Así se habla!

Ayase se tranquilizó al ver sonreír a la muchacha pero eso sólo porque no se dio cuenta de que Rima Takenouchi notó a la perfección su falta de entusiasmo y desistió en el tema sólo para que él no se sintiera presionado.

…..

Para bien o para mal, Kanou Somuko no era un hombre adepto a enmascarar las emociones. Si él estaba molesto lo demostraba, si se sentía impaciente lo demostraba y si estaba excitado… bueno, si Ayase estaba cerca no tenía tampoco el más mínimo reparo en demostrarlo.

Demostrar los sentimientos era algo completamente diferente.

Si alguien alguna vez intentaba descifrar los sentimientos del prestamista lo más seguro es que toparía con pared, porque la única persona ante la cual el enorme hombre estaba dispuesto a demostrar cualquier indicio de sentimientos era Yukiya Ayase y, para variar que el rubio no estaba en cualquier lugar por los alrededores.

El cigarro que había estado tratando de encender se quebró entre los dedos del hombre y el resto de los ocupantes en la oficina contuvieron el aliento, temiendo que en cualquier momento esa ira que notaban acumulada en los ojos de la bestia se desahogara contra ellos…

Sólo que es no sucedió.

En lugar de eso, Kanou llevó su enorme mano a la cajetilla y, con un temblor casi imperceptible – completamente imperceptible para quien no conociera la firmeza habitual de su pulso – buscó otro cigarro y lo encendió.

-¿Y bien? – Preguntó con la voz cruda de siempre - ¿encontraron algo útil?

Ninguno de los asistentes quería ser el primero en responder pero también sabían que sería peor si demoraban la respuesta, por lo que Misao se adelantó imperceptiblemente y respondió con voz seca.

-Presidente, por más que peinamos la región seguimos sin encontrar ninguna nueva pista sobre el paradero de Ayase.

-¿Y para esto es que se supone que les pago? – suspiró Kanou llevando una mano al rostro con gesto exasperado.

-Presidente… todas las pistas nos conducen a la estación de autobuses en Shizuoka pero todo rastro se pierde a partir de ahí. Nadie recuerda haberlo visto y las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de todo ese día desaparecieron. Es extraño, pero por mucho que odiemos admitirlo no tenemos un camino viable para rastrear a Ayase.

La mirada que el menor de los hermanos estaba recibiendo de Kanou era tan intensa que de algún modo todos a su alrededor esperaban que cayera fulminado de un momento a otro. Sorprendentemente, Misao se mantuvo recto e impasible en el lugar que ocupaba.

-¿Qué hay con interrogar a los empleados o a alguno de los compañeros de viaje de Ayase?

-Veintiséis personas además de Ayase-kun viajaron en ese autobús y de esos hemos localizado a siete, pero ninguno de ellos ha proporcionado cualquier tipo de información útil. De los empleados de la estación ninguno de ellos recordó especialmente algún detalle pero un guardia recuerda que un muchacho rubio (al que sin embargo no prestó mucha atención y por tanto no puede confirmar su identidad) se acercó a él pidiendo por una dirección.

-¿Una dirección?

-Sí, una dirección cerca de los barrios centrales de Shizuoka. Enviamos a un agente a revisar el lugar y esperamos recibir un reporte en los próximos quince minutos.

Kanou no negó ni confirmó nada ante las palabras de Misao; su mente y sus pensamientos, independientemente de viajar entre fatalismos y angustias, se centraban en Ayase. Ayase y su hermosa piel nívea, la cual tanta falta le hacía en ese momento.

.

 **Sí, he tardado los siglos con esto pero es hasta ahora que tuve un pequeño descanso en la escuela.**

 **Un saludo a los que siguen la historia y espero que disfruten lo que viene. XD**


	7. ESCONDIDO

Desde que el empleado de la estación no había sido capaz de recordar la dirección exacta que el rubio buscaba los hombres de Kanou habían tenido que dividirse un área de seis manzanas y buscar casa por casa preguntando con la fotografía de Ayase como principal instrumento.

Todos, absolutamente todos sus esfuerzos habían resultado prácticamente inútiles pero al preguntar a un anciano locatario de una tienda de recuerdos este recordó que Ayase había entrado a la tienda vestido con el uniforma de una universidad, preguntando por una dirección cercana y con un paraguas amarillo en la mano izquierda y una cartera escolar… ahora que sabían que el objeto de obsesión del presidente había estado en ese lugar sus esfuerzos se centraron en buscar esa dirección a la que Ayase se dirigía y por eso es que ahora el empleado de Kanou tocaba – a falta de timbre – la puerta de la casa de Rima Takenouchi.

Sus dedos apenas y habían rozado la madera un par de veces cuando una hermosa muchacha pelirroja de ojos verdes, piel pálida y facciones felinas abrió la puerta mirándolo con algo que sólo podía ser descrito como la sorpresa.

-Esto…

-Muy buenas tardes, señorita – habló el hombre con una sonrisa entre amable y coqueta – disculpe por favor que la moleste, pero estoy buscando a una persona – sacó la fotografía de Ayase y se la mostró a la pelirroja – ¿sería usted por favor tan amable de decirme si la ha visto por los alrededores?

-¿Usted busca a Ayase-san? – preguntó la chica con repentina preocupación.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Yo… sí. Ayer cuando fui a la estación de autobuses perdí mi cartera pero ese chico tan amable la encontró tirada y se tomó la molestia de venir hasta acá a devolverla.

-¿Qué pasó después de eso?

-Bueno, quise agradecerle y lo invité a tomar una taza de té.

-¿Después de eso?

-Hablamos un par de palabras: le agradecí por devolverme la cartera, le ofrecí ayudarlo a lo que necesitara pero él sólo me recibió el té y dijo que tenía que salir de aquí… como traía cargando una mochila asumí que era porque tenía que estar en tenía que estar en otro lado y no presioné al respecto.

-¿A qué hora fue eso?

-Las ocho y media… o algo así. Realmente no me fijé la hora exacta pero fue antes de que iniciara el melodrama de las nueve.

-¿No dijo algo más? Tal vez una palabra sobre la persona que vería o el lugar al que se dirigía.

-No. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso está en problemas?

-No precisamente… pero debió llegar a casa de mi jefe hace horas así que me pidieron que investigara porqué es que se retrasó.

-¿Entonces Ayase-san está desaparecido?

-Legalmente no pero…

-¡Qué horror! un chico tan lindo y noble corre mucho peligro estando solo en las calles.

-Guarde la calma señorita, conociendo a mi jefe no va a tardar en encontrarlo y ponerlo a salvo – _tan a salvo como puede estar alguien cerca del presidente_ añadió para sí mismo.

-Es bueno oír eso.

-Dicho eso creo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Hasta pronto, señorita…

-Takenouchi – respondió ella – Rima Takenouchi.

-Ha sido un placer, señorita Takenouchi.

-Lo mismo digo… adiós.

Y así el empleado de Kanou Sumuko se retiró por las calles poco transitadas, ignorante por completo de que en cuanto cerró la puerta que los separaba el rostro de Rima Takenouchi transformó toda su preocupación en descarada astucia.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Rima Takenouchi entró a su casa, levantó de la mesa las dos tazas de té que habían quedado sobre ella desde el día anterior y después sacó de uno de los cajones de la cocina una libreta de hojas blancas en la que con trazos rápidos y precisos bocetó el rostro del hombre que la había entrevistado.

Después de varios minutos de trabajo y un boceto casi terminado, el sonido de pasos ligeros seguido por el aire agitado gracias a la apertura de una puerta le indicó que la otra persona que estaba en su casa hacía acto de presencia en la planta baja.

-Esto – su voz suave apenas y se alzó – ¿Rima-san?

-Estoy en la cocina – gritó ella.

Ni un minuto después Yukiya Ayase hizo acto de presencia en la cocina acercándose al asiento que la pelirroja le ofrecía junto a ella.

-Rima-san, muchas gracias por permitirme dormir en tu casa.

-Después de que estuvimos platicando toda la noche es algo normal que estuvieras cansado… además, si el rostro con el que ayer llegaste a mi casa es un indicador ya estabas agotado desde antes de que nos conociéramos.

-Eres buena leyendo a la gente – susurró el rubio sentándose junto a la chica.

-En cierta forma es parte de mi trabajo… después de todo yo no sería una mujer de negocios si no supiera leer a la gente.

-Eres una buena persona, Rima. Ayudar de este modo a un desconocido…

-Aquí entre nos espero que dentro de poco tú y yo dejemos de ser desconocidos el uno al otro… no sé, tal vez dentro de poco podamos llamarnos "amigos" ¿no te gustaría?

-Me encantaría – una sombra de tristeza atravesó su rosto – pero…

-No quiero decir algo que te haga sentir mal, mejor ayúdame a preparar la comida; tengo el presentimiento de que tienes tanta hambre como yo.

…

Al hacer el recuento de los hechos estos podían ser resumidos de la siguiente manera: De manera repentina Ayase había pensado que podía dejarlo y salirse con la suya, después de eso su rubio simplemente se fugó de la escuela, fue a su departamento en el que empacó las escasas pertenecías que aún tenía en él dejando además una carta dirigida a Kanou y posteriormente abordó un autobús dirigido a Shizuoka.

Una vez llegado a Shizuoka Ayase bajó del autobús y encontró la cartera perdida de una "empresaria" llamada Rima Takenouchi la cual acudió a devolver siendo invitado por la susodicha a tomar una taza de té en su casa… antes de las diez la "visita" terminó y a partir de ese momento todo rastro de Ayase se perdió, sumando a esto que las cintas de seguridad de la estación de autobuses fueron misteriosamente borradas.

Ahora, a Kanou Sumuko le parecía de lo más extraño que justo después de visitar la casa de esa muchacha Ayase simple y sencillamente desapareciera sin dejar rastro, pero, a pesar de que había abierto una investigación rigurosa, absolutamente nada sospechoso había surgido alrededor de esa chica excepto que había vivido seis años en el extranjero como estudiante de intercambio.

Si algo sospechoso hubiese saltado al investigar a Rima Takenouchi todo ahora sería sencillo, pero al parecer esa chica simplemente fue una más de todas las personas que se cruzaron en el camino del rubio y desde que había pasado ya un mes desde la desaparición de Ayase las cosas parecían ser todo menos sencillas para Kanou.

En los negocios Kanou Sumuko brillaba tanto como siempre, pero los que como Someya o los hermanos Kuba lo conocían sabían que el presidente estaba todo menos "bien". ¿Quién podía culparlo? Si de ser sinceros se trataba todos extrañaban a Ayase, ya sea por su amabilidad, por su fragilidad o por su simple presencia… todos extrañaban su timidez y todos recordaban con nostalgia sus sonrisas, pero era en realidad Kanou el único que extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo por las noches, el sabor delicioso de la comida que preparaba inundando su paladar y la estrechez deliciosa de su interior cuando sus cuerpos se convertían en uno solo haciéndole sentir como si su corazón fuera capaz de latir en la compañía de otro.

¡Pero si Ayase pensaba que por haber logrado evadir a Kanou un mes entero se había librado de él estaba muy equivocado!

Desde que el presidente de la compañía de préstamos conoció a Ayase hasta el momento en que el rubio le perteneció por completo dos largos años tuvieron que transcurrir y en ese tiempo Kanou no había dudado de su convicción ni un solo momento… un mes del juego de las escondidas no iba a desanimarlo ahora, por supuesto.

O por lo menos eso es lo que el hombre se repetía una y otra vez… porque en realidad había un "detalle" importante que convertido en espina se clavaba en su corazón y este detalle era que Ayase prefería enfrentar las inclemencias del mundo exterior y dejar su pasado atrás antes que soportar un solo minuto más a su lado.

Ese conocimiento dolía… dolía más de lo que iba a permitirse admitir ante otros, pero por desgracia no dolía tanto como para que ese dolor lo destruyera por completo, y debido a eso se veía obligado a enfrentar el hecho de que una vez que recuperara a Ayase – su mente no concebía la posibilidad de no recuperarlo – no tenía idea de cómo es que podría regresar a la rutina que había envuelto a ambos antes de la partida del rubio.


	8. ENTRETENIDO

Ayase nunca había sido una persona realmente conocedora del cine pero, después de las seis semanas cambiando las películas, preparando el té y los dulces, ordenando filmografía, escribiendo carteleras y redactando reseñas en el cine de Rima, cualquiera que esté conversando con él se habría impresionado con su conocimiento de las cintas variadas. Y no hablamos solo de cintas japonesas, sino que cuatro veces a la semana se presenta en el cine de películas internacionales clásicas o producciones independientes.

Desde que llegó a vivir a Shizuoka, Ayase había tenido que intercalar su tiempo entre su nueva amiga y para ella - aunque ella solía tomar raciones verdaderamente escasas - y trabajar afanosamente en el mantenimiento del viejo establecimiento. Esta noche sin embargo Rima había insistido en invitar al rubio a tomar un café y, si bien en un principio, se había negado al temor permanente de ser encontrado por los hombres de Kanou, al final esa mezcla de confianza y dulzura que irradiaba siempre la voz de la pelirroja lo hizo tomar la decisión.

-Supongo que te debo una disculpa, Yukiya-kun - habló repentinamente Rima caminado a su lado.

-¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué? No hay razón para que Rima-san tenga que disculparse conmigo.

-Bueno, como tu jefa te hacer trabajar todos los días en un horario de 14 a 24 horas, pero como tu amiga aún así exijo que tengas el tiempo de salir conmigo después del trabajo ... estoy siendo injusta ¿cierto?

-No - respondió Ayase de inmediato - me gusta que Rima-san me invite a compartir un rato con ella y estas alturas ya me acostumbró al horario de trabajo, sin embargo - sus ojos se fijaron en la luna de medianoche que brillaba sobre ellos - no estoy seguro de que exista una cafetería con puertas abiertas hasta esta hora tan incómoda.

-¿Piensas que podrían invitar a tomar un café a esta hora sin conocer una cafetería que abra toda la noche?

-Yo ... supongo que no lo había pensado - admitió el chico - aunque no había pensado que existiera un negocio así.

-Entonces es una buena cosa que estoy contigo.

-¿What? Pero ...

Sin tiempo de espera de otra cosa que la chica tomó a Ayase del brazo y lo jaló con una fuerza que parece fuera de tono para una figura tan menuda como la suya, sin embargo, lejos de oponer resistencia el muchacho sólo disfrutó del entusiasmo desmedido de aquella que había sido amable con él ... sin pedir nada a cambio.

...

El arma que guardaba en su bolsa era pesada y de ese modo el peso era reconfortante. Ese peso que muchos otros asociarían con seguridad significaba para él poder, dominio total sobre todas aquellas áreas que infestaban el mundo con el único objetivo de engañar y burlar a los pobres hombres que - como él estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ellas sin darse cuenta de las culebras ponzoñosas que eran en realidad y que descubrían su desgracia cuando era demasiado tarde y su honor había sido manchado de vida.

Sí, las zorras eran lo menos con lo que no podían mezclar. Los gusanos también tenían la misma preferencia que los demás. Pero por supuesto que no era el único que pensaba así, y esa creencia común de que todos los extranjeros eran una mierda era lo que mantenía unidos a todos y cada uno de los miembros de su equipo "curioso".

La noche vagando bajo la luz de la luna daría por lo general una buena oportunidad de diversión que todos gustaban de aprovechar pero, a eso de las dos de la mañana, Masaru señaló "discretamente" al otro lado de la calle, en donde dos extranjeros sala de un establecimiento con fachada de cafetería.

Uno de los extranjeros era una chiquilla aparentemente pelirroja de piel pálida y vestida con conjunto de falda y color de color claro, botas color café y una bolsa de tela colgando desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el lado derecho de su cadera.

El otro extranjero parecía una mujer de aspecto delicado a pesar de que la vestimenta era más bien de corte masculino y su cabello rubio brillaba a las luces del establecimiento.

Ignorantes por completo de la presencia de los cinco amigos, el par de extranjeros caminaba muy cerca el otro del otro lado que le llamaron la atención por el tiempo de diversión en sus rostros y por esas risas que fluyen libremente en el silencio nocturno.

Un simple gesto de complicidad de Masaru, una mirada inoportuna de su parte y hasta ahí. Sin pensar dos veces en lo que hacían el pequeño grupo intercambió miradas de complicidad y caminó descaradamente seguro hacia el sitio en que los dos extranjeros se encontraban.

En un principio la chica pelirroja y él/la rubio/rubia caminaron directamente hacia donde ellos estaban pero, en un momento repentino la muchacha se movió hacia otra dirección jalando consigo al de aspecto delicado.

Por un momento pareció como si sus presas fueran a escaparse pero, un movimiento rápido bastó para cerrarles el paso y de la nada los dos extranjeros se veían rodeados por los cinco amigos que defendían honorablemente la pureza de su nación.

-Esto… hola – saludó la pelirroja en un japonés totalmente libre de cualquier tipo de acento que no les dio buena espina – me llamo Rima y él es mi amigo Yuki-kun. Nosotros estábamos tomando un café y…

-Cierra tu sucia boca extranjera – la interrumpió Masaru – los que son como tú deberían quedarse en su país y no venir a contaminar el nuestro.

-Mi madre era japonesa – respondió Ayase sin pensar, provocando involuntariamente el descontento de aquellos a su alrededor.

-Entonces eres una mierda de sangre mixta – replicó fríamente uno de los hombres.

-Yo no…

-No tiene caso que trates de razonar con ellos – le explicó Rima con mirada triste – personas que se aferran a las ideas que otros repiten sin analizar su trasfondo ni conocer las consecuencias de sus actos no comprenderán bajo ninguna circunstancia los motivos que tienen otros para contradecirlos.

-Rima-san…

-No me malentiendas, lo mismo que tu madre mi padre también vio la luz por primera vez en suelo japonés descendiendo de una estirpe de lo que estos idiotas llamarían "sangre pura"… sin embargo, si hubo algo que él se aseguró de enseñarme correctamente eso sería que, no importa la raza a la que pertenecemos, porque ante las leyes de la vida todos somos iguales y, más allá de nuestra fortaleza o nuestro linaje, todos estamos obligados a responder por nuestras acciones ante aquellos a los que llegamos a lastimar.

-Rima…

-Lo siento, Ayase. Estoy hablando de más y este no es el momento para dar este tipo de discursos, sin embargo, me pareció una buena idea el entretener a estos tipos para que no se diesen cuenta del oficial de policía que se acerca por detrás de ellos.

-¿What? - una exclamación a cinco aterradas voces seguidas de cinco pares de ojos que voltearon hacia donde la pelirroja apuntaba. Sin embargo, en ese sitio no había nada.

Los tipos están listos para hacer pagar a la chica por una mentira de ese tipo pero, para cuándo quisieron dar cuenta, la pelirroja y el rubio ya habían desaparecido.

...

-Bien, eso estuvo cerca.

Por muchas ganas que tuviera Ayúdame a responder a su amiga, lo cierto es que ella no tuvo el aliento después de que ella solo lo había tomado del brazo y que había hecho el trabajo tan rápido como el rubio nunca había corrido en su vida.

-Mira, no es lo que se necesita para evaluar el tiempo, es decir, hay ocasiones en las que hay que enfrentar el peligro y otras en las que el poder más importante es evadirlo y, si esas ocasiones no logras correr con fuerza, entonces estarás en problemas.

-Rima-san parece saber de qué habla: pensó en la alta expresión al notar la expresión repentinamente grave en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Bueno, aquí entre nosotros, papá y mamá solía decir que la mejor forma de demostrar sus sentimientos a las personas que amas preparadas para enfrentar un mundo sin ti. Yo ... - un breve silencio - supongo que en realidad no comprendí del todo sus palabras hasta que falleció y tuve que enfrentar el mundo por mi propia cuenta.

Las palabras aparentemente inocentes de Rima trajeron a Ayase al recuerdo de Kanou ... ese hombre que, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había convivido en un mundo plagado de peligro, intriga y obscuridad, nunca había hecho el más mínimo intento de enseñar al rubio a defenderse por sí mismo.

-La expresión en tu rostro me dice que estás dudando de algo que ha sido importante para ti - Habla Rima - pero, como ya dijiste, las ideas de mi padre ... hay quienes pensaron diferentes: para algunos el amor significa conceder libertad a la persona que amas y hay otros que encerraran lo que para ellos tiene más valor en una burbuja para que no sufra ningún daño; hay quienes saben con pasión y otros que fríamente calculan sus objetivos, algunos son sus sentimientos en una tormenta y otros lo hacen con la suavidad de una brisa ... todo lo que es triste es, que si bien no hay una forma "mala "de amar, a veces la forma en que amamos a nuestra pareja no es la forma en que nuestra pareja quiere ser amada, cuando las formas en que amamos no son compatibles cuando entonces aparecen los corazones rotos.

-Rima-san siempre sabe que decir para hacerme sentir bien - sonrió Ayase.

-Bueno, supongo que tengo algo de experiencia en la vida como para saber lidiar con situaciones, además, Yukiya-kun es un muchacho con muy buen corazón. Yukiya-kun yo - hizo una breve pausa - sé que en realidad no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

-¿Ayudarme? Rima-san ha hecho mucho por mí desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Yo ... no él tocado el tema por el respeto a un amigo querido Yukiya, pero sé que algo malo le pasó antes de lo que llegara aquí, algo que no me está diciendo pero que lo lastimó a profundidad.

-Rima-san yo ...

-Tranquilo, no tienes que decirme si no quieres hacerlo pero, yo solo quiero que Yukiya-kun sepa que en algún momento quiera hablar conmigo puede Hacer con toda confianza.

-Gracias - respondió Ayase con toda honestidad.

-Lo que necesites en verdad. Ahora ¿qué te parece si regresamos a casa? Es decir, no es bueno para los tipos racistas el cruzarse en mi camino otra vez.

Ayase soltó una risa ante esa declaración sin llegar a un brillo depredador que apareció en los ojos de la pelirroja.

.

* * *

Bien, no tengo palabras para disculparme después de pasar tanto tiempo sin subir algo nuevo, pero espero que este capítulo (y los que siguen) sean de su agrado, y gracias por seguir aquí en esta historia.


End file.
